


月が綺麗ですね

by haveaniceflight



Category: Winner (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveaniceflight/pseuds/haveaniceflight
Summary: 住在倫敦的姜勝允和住在紐約的李勝勛在異地戀,但因為兩者距離和性格不同,而吵架了分手了後悔了跳海了復合了。
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	月が綺麗ですね

「姜勝允…你在那裡了?」

別人都說酒能解憂, 可是李勝勛喝了一整晚酒, 姜勝允的身影卻依舊在腦海縈繞不散。

「我記得你說過, 分手後還打給前度的人是混蛋, 對吧…?」

雖然想著直接掛線, 可是姜勝允還是不爭氣地, 貪戀著和李勝勛絕無僅有的對話時光。即使那只是隔著話筒傳遞而失真的聲線。

「姜勝允…今晚月色很美啊。你說是吧?」

「李勝勛你喝醉了是不是? 你知道倫敦現在幾點了嗎?」

姜勝允翻了下白眼, 凌晨五點看日出還差不多欸。

不過想了下兩地時差, 對面那人還是喝醉了的狀態, 再加上此人本來就毫不反省自己的惡劣個性, 說出這種話也不是新鮮事。

「哎。勝允多讀書啊還要。」

「什麼鬼? 喝了酒就早點休息吧。」雖然很想對李勝勛的嘲諷進行反駁, 但勉強算得上半個倫敦紳士的他, 決定不跟對岸那個美國酒鬼吵。

「哈哈哈哈。喂喂, 姜勝允, 我在水面看到月亮了。撈過來去倫敦送你好不好?」

「白痴勛。你現在在哪兒了?」

「你猜。」

「猜個屁啊混蛋李勝勛! 喂…李勝勛! 」

電話斷線了。

姜勝允有著不祥的預感。因為在斷線之前, 他分明聽到落水的聲音了。

「媽的…不會真跳了吧。只是電話掉了進水對吧…」

姜勝允不斷的回撥李勝勛的號碼, 但也只是不斷聽到電話已關機的音頻錄音。焦急得想報警, 但才按下了兩個「1」, 他才想起, 他根本壓根兒也不知道李勝勛身在何處了。

而且, 倫敦那裡報得了紐約的警。

在水中緩緩下墜的李勝勛, 伸手去抓水面上月亮的光源, 可是距離卻只有愈來愈遠。

「啊…果然不行啊勝允。」李勝勛將手機靠在臉上, 對著早已入水而壞掉的手機說著。漸漸因為覺得疲累而合上眼睛。

「今晚月色很美啊。」

不知道是死前的幻想, 還是他真的漂流到了英國。李勝勛的腦海、耳際之間, 全是姜勝允說著這句話的畫面。

「你是白痴嗎? 不, 你果然是白痴。」

李勝勛張開眼的一瞬間, 姜勝允那對哭得紅腫的雙眼映入眼簾。

「我來了倫敦嗎?」

聽著自己那把變得沙啞的聲音, 連李勝勛自己也嚇了一跳。大概酒…或許水喝多了。

「是我又來了紐約。」姜勝允特別地在「又」字發重音。

「勝允, 能借我手機嗎? 我的被水泡壞了。」

「就是蠢。還有別叫我勝允, 我們現在不是很熟。還有, 一分鐘十英鎊。」姜勝允以嫌棄的眼神看向李勝勛, 還是不情不願地從口袋掏出手機, 遞給李勝勛了。

「你這個奸商坐地起價, 還收英鎊! 這裡是紐約啊!」

「我住倫敦, 為什麼不收英鎊? 不想付就不要用。」

姜勝允一下拍掉了李勝勛伸過來的手。

「不不不…我付我付, 借我用吧。」

李勝勛趕忙從姜勝允我手裡把電話搶了過來, 並輸入了一串姜勝允不知道的數字撥打過去。

看著李勝勛將別人的電話號碼倒背如流, 才剛醒過來就那麼著急的打過去, 姜勝允心裡感到有點不是味兒。

自己大老遠從倫敦趕過來紐約就是充當電話亭的角色, 而那個人影都不見的傢伙卻是李勝勛惦念著的人。簡直太可惡了! 那他媽的為什麼跳海的時候要打給他啊! 打給那個新歡啊白痴! 

姜勝允你也是犯賤的, 別人都沒開口你就急不及待的趕過來, 結果呢? 人家根本不在意你啊! 

愈想愈來氣的姜勝允, 覺得自己要是聽到待會李勝勛對別人說的情話, 恐怕會毫不猶豫地照面賞李勝勛一拳。儘管, 他和李勝勛已經沒有關係了。

想了想, 決定還是先拋棄電話, 在外面繞一圈, 冷靜一下再回來。

剛站起來準備離開, 右手卻被李勝勛牢牢拽住了。他疑惑地盯著李勝勛, 卻被回以一個堅定的眼神。

「倫敦那幢樓我決定買了。待會再找你談細節。」

李勝勛的這句話, 是跟通話的那個人說, 卻也是對著姜勝允說。

從打電話的時候開始, 李勝勛就一直觀察著姜勝允的表情變化。原本還是一副不知道在擔心的樣子, 忽然像是想到了什麼似的, 眉頭緊皺著, 不滿地撅起了嘴。愈發不好看的面色, 分明就是告訴你他在吃醋的樣子。本來看著難得吃乾醋的勝允也是挺有趣, 但他居然打算走了, 這可不行啊！再這樣誤會下去哄回來就煩了。

雖然其實原本自己是打算在倫敦玩一場偶遇, 畢竟姜勝允貌似也蠻受落這些無聊情趣。可是他做夢也想不到, 喝醉了的自己, 居然玩起跳海這種戲碼。而且失去意識前想著的, 居然也是姜勝允。

姜勝允此人, 實在打破了太多太多, 他以往堅守的無聊常規和原則。至於驚喜…能吃嗎？

「為什麼…?」

愛情是需要雙方經營, 而並非讓人單方面付出。經過多次離離合合, 李勝勛終於也明白了。

「下一次放假, 換我來倫敦找你吧。好嗎?」

#END

**Author's Note:**

> 這個故事其實還有個前傳視頻, 有興趣可到B站觀看  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV11s411B7T3/


End file.
